She's Mine
by ShrummyDummy
Summary: I don't own a lot of things, honestly. I have Simon, because he's my brother. I have Dad, because he's my dad. But really, I don't technically own them. There's only one person I own. I don't own Simon, or Dad, definitely not Tori. But Chloe? She's mine. I know it, she knows it, everybody knows it. And the next time Simon tells me to describe her? I will: She's mine.


A fluffy one-shot about Derek and Chloe. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darkest Powers or any of the Characters.

* * *

Sometimes we hurt people. And sometimes we even hurt the people we love, even though we don't mean to. Even though it's on accident. But if Simon holds Chloe's hand _one_ more time, I'm going to rip his arm off.

I don't want to hurt him, but I'm definitely not going to sit there and watch my brother hold hands with my girlfriend. Even for comforting purposes. Because, really, I'm great at comforting.

Kind of.

But it's fairly easy to comfort Chloe. For me, anyways. I could tell how uncomfortable it is for her- though not even remotely close to how uncomfortable I am right now- and I honestly don't enjoy my mate being uncomfortable.

And then he puts his arm on her lower back. I felt a hot heat flash in my chest and my heart race, an uncomfortable plunge in my stomach. I resist the urge to throw him across the room and walk over to them, gathering Chloe in my arms.

Simon shot me an envious look and walked away.

We were currently staying at a safe house in the outskirts of Albany. It was a small house with large bay windows and thick soft carpeting. It had a vintage wrap-around deck framing it and was clustered in the middle of a thick, raging forest with a clearing just off of the back yard.

Very cozy.

I knew that I wasn't the only one who was relieved to be able to go outside. Tori and Chloe were getting restless and Simon, the usual optimist of the group, was a little uneasy himself. The stress was getting to all of us.

I was still cradling Chloe in my arms when we all heard a soft knock at the door. I clutched Chloe to my chest and tensed, ready to bolt if needed. We had all been sure we could at least stay here for three months, if not more, considering how deeply nested it was in the forest.

The knock came again and Dad stood up, walking to it. He pulled it open swiftly, squaring his shoulders and I held my breath.

"Oh. Um, hello?" He greeted, though his surprise made it sound more like a question.

"Uh, hi. I heard you guys here and thought maybe I could, you know, help out. You guys on the run?" A deep voice answered. I froze, my heart stopping in my chest.

It was a werewolf.

I took Chloe and bolted up the two set of stairs to my room at the farthest end of the hallway. I tossed her onto the bed gently and began to pace back in forth, my heart no longer still.

It was crashing in my chest, beating so hard I thought it might jump out.

"Derek?" Chloe asked, concern lacing her voice.

I squeezed my eyes closed at the sound of her voice and tried to stop my hands from shaking, but it only intensified. Chloe jumped up and took my large hands in her small ones.

They fit together perfectly.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I opened my eyes and looked into her intense blue ones. Her face crumpled and her eyebrows rose, concern masking her face.

"Derek Souza. What. Is. Wrong?" She asked firmly.

"Him. He's-He's-a werewolf. A _werewolf. _And do you know what werewolfs do, Chloe? They_ mate._" I shuddered at the possibility of just _who_ he would mate on.

She got a knowing look on her face before smiling. "Ohh, maybe he'll mate on me!"

My whole body shook now. My throat went dry and my stomach dropped. My heart seized in my chest.

"Derek. Derek! I'm kidding. Derek-Derek- ugh, look at me!"

My eyes felt bright and I could tell I had tears in them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should have known I was kidding. I'm all yours, okay? Yours." She mumbled halfheartedly about me being overly-possessive but I ignored the jab and took her into my arms, burring my face into her neck.

My body still shook.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean it. I was teasing, I didn't think you would take it so seriously."

"It's possible, Chloe. He can- he_ can _mate on you."

She pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

I groaned, pulling her tightly against me. "Yes. And that's what I'm so scared of. I know, I know. I'm being possessive, but I can't help it. I love you, you know? And with another guy. . ." My voice shook at the end and I pulled her tighter, letting out a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Mine."

She let out a laugh. "Yes, Derek. I'm yours. Only yours."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, my hands gripping her hips and encircling my index fingers in her belt hoops, pulling her body against mine. She wasted no time, immediately kissing me back. Her hands held loosely around my neck, bracing her elbows on my shoulders. I kissed her lovingly, my lips moving slowly against hers in the most passionate way.

After about ten minutes she pulled back and I let out a whimper.

Chloe smiled. "Come on. Let's go meet him."

I tensed and suggested that we stayed here to presume our current activity.

"Okay. You don't want to meet him? Fine. But I am going to, and if you're not there to show who I belong to, he might try-"

Hell. No.

I strode forward and took her hand, lacing our fingers together and stood close to her as we made our way to the kitchen where everybody else was.

He was sitting next to Tori -who was ogling over him- and was talking to Dad and Simon. He had dark brown hair that hung just above his eyes and dark blue eyes, slight dimples curving his cheeks. He glanced over at us and stopped as he saw Chloe, a startled look on his face.

The emotion on his face had me gripping Chloe to my chest and swallowing pure rage. It wasn't lust, or a sultry smile. It wasn't disgust or disgrace.

It was longing.

This werewolf was longing for the petite blond who was currently in my possessive grip, like I was a ticking bomb.

Like if she moved away from me at all, I would die. I would shatter in a million pieces.

No exaggeration. Because when you love someone as much as I love Chloe, separation isn't an option. It's an impossibility. Being separated from Chloe would be impossible.

She's like my life-line. I lose her, I lose myself. No question about it.

I can't live without her.

It's like a life-threatening depression. You can't eat, you can't sleep, and after awhile, you can't even breathe. It's like suffocation.

That's what it feels like without Chloe. Like I'm suffocating.

"Derek, Chloe," Dad's voice brought me out of my thoughts. He gestured to the boy. "This is Johnny. Johnny, this is my son Derek and his mate Chloe." She gave him a smile and a friendly wave while I nodded in acknowledgment. He gave us a smile.

"Nice to meet you two."

Chloe nodded. "You, too. So, how did you find us?" She asked.

I felt her lean back into me and I sighed, dropping my head to nuzzle it into her neck.

"I followed your scent. I'm a werewolf."

I felt her nod against me.

"Yeah, so is Derek. Tori is a witch and Simon is a sorcerer."

"What are you?" He asked with interest in his voice. I tensed and gripped her to me like a vise.

"I am a necromancer."

"Really. I- I've never met of one of those. Maybe you can show me what you do sometime?"

"Definitely."

No. No. No. No. No. No. No, you can't, Chloe Saunders.

"Well. Chloe and I are going to go for a walk. See you later." I pulled her out the back door and closed it, quickly walking away to get out of ear shot.

We sat down on an old granite bench and I pulled her into my lap, pressing my face into her chest. She ran her hands through my hair, her cool fingers raking my scalp.

"God damn it."

"What?"

"Him. He wants you. He wants to. . Mate with you." I groaned.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. I swear to God, if he does _anything_-"

"He won't."

"But he'll try."

"I love you."

"I hate this. I hate all of this! Do you notice the fact that I can't go five minutes without you? Five minutes! Who can live like that? I get crazy jealous, overly-possessive, I want to strangle my own brother for just _looking_ at you. I can't sleep if you're not there with me, I can't eat, I can't _function_, and I- I just. . "

I stopped, out of breath.

"I love you, Chloe. So much. More than anything. I love you."

She laughed, "I love you more. You mean the whole world to me."

I smirked. "Yeah? Well you mean the whole universe to me."

"I miss you when you're not there."

"I'd give up my life for you."

"I know." Her voice shook, all teasing gone. "And that's what scares me."

"I can't live without you, Chloe. I _can't. _I know it sounds sappy-don't give me that look- but it's the truth. You are my life."

"You just went all Edward Cullen on me."

"I know. But it was worth it."

She laughed and pressed her lips to mine. I grasped her hips and pulled her body to mine, trying to get closer to her.

I forgot about Simon and Johnny trying to take my girl. I forgot about the fact that if I lost Chloe, I'd kill myself. I forgot about everything and focused on Chloe, the girl I love, the girl who meant the whole world to me and beyond.

Because she's all that matters.


End file.
